


Relazione a distanza

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Tezuka mi sei mancato così tanto.» sussurrava ogni volta Atobe interrompendo quel bacio e incominciando a guardare l’altro negli occhi.«Anche tu mi sei mancato. » rispondeva ricambiando lo sguardo per poi ribaciarlo di nuovo,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Relazione a distanza  
> Parole: 454 Word

Dopo tutto quel tempo né Atobe né Tezuka erano riusciti a capire come mai dei semplicissimi baci fossero capaci di accedere in quel loro le loro anime. Era un gesto casto e puro il cui l’unico scopo era sentirsi vicini e alleviare quell’oppressione che sentivano.  
La distanza che li legava era davvero troppa ed era proprio perché non avevano mai modo di vedersi che, quelle rare volte in cui potevano ritrovarsi, non facevano altro che scambiarsi dolci e timide effusioni che si trasformavano diventando sempre più calde e passionali.  
Ogni volta i due tennisti gettavano i vestiti in preda a quella crescente voglia che dominava le loro menti e impediva loro di controllarsi. Volevano donarsi l’uno all’altro per far capire al loro partner che, anche se vivevano in due differenti Continenti, il loro legame era indissolubile.

Anche quella sera le labbra dei due giocatori di tennis erano incollate: nessuno dei due aveva né la voglia né la forza per interrompere quel dolce bacio che lentamente diventò sempre più profondo e passionale.   
Si spogliarono in preda a quell’impeto crescente con un'unica domanda in mente: Come ho potuto resistere senza di lui in tutti questi mesi?  
Non riuscirono a opporsi alla tentazione di gettarsi su quell’enorme letto, che senza ombra di dubbio era la cosa più accogliente del mondo.  
«Tezuka mi sei mancato così tanto.» sussurrava ogni volta Atobe interrompendo quel bacio e incominciando a guardare l’altro negli occhi.  
«Anche tu mi sei mancato. » rispondeva ricambiando lo sguardo per poi ribaciarlo di nuovo,  
Quei baci erano un modo per riavvicinarsi dopo essere stati così lontani. Nessuno, tranne loro, avrebbe potuto sapere quanto avessero desiderato vedersi: la Germania e il Giappone erano davvero troppo distanti e non avrebbero potuto incontrarsi nemmeno volendo.  
Per loro era una tortura dover resistere fino alla volta successiva, avrebbero voluto avere il potere di teletrasportarsi per potersi rivedere ogni volta che ne sentissero la necessità.

Atobe incominciò a lubrificare Tezuka che fremeva per il desiderio di sentire il proprio amato.  
«Ah…» gemette il giovane mente quelle dita incominciarono a penetrarlo trascinando in quel vortice passionale «Atobe ti voglio.»  
«Anch’io. » sussurrò avvicinandosi nuovamente alle labbra dell’altro per poi penetrarlo.  
Nessuno dei due riuscì a capire quanto durò quel bacio, non riuscirono a staccarsi nemmeno per un momento, neppure quando i loro orgasmi esplosero travolgendoli completamente.

 

  
Il telefono di Tezuka non faceva altro che squillare interrompendo i suoi allenamenti.  
Era un’e-mail.

“Ritorna presto da me.”

  
Quasi sorrise leggendo quel brevissimo testo, perché sapeva che Atobe l’avrebbe aspettato. La loro relazione avrebbe retto e nulla e nessuno avrebbe potuto distruggerla, nemmeno l’incredibile distanza che li separava.

“Non vedo l’ora.”


End file.
